The Little Things
by kidra1
Summary: 08.11.02 - Edits taking place, including a rewrite of what was previously chapter 3. Lots of Inuyasha & Kagomeness mixed with the plot (and I DO have a plot!) I live for, and am inspired by comments, even negative ones as long as they're constructive.
1. In the Begining!

--------------------------------------  
The Little Things 

Dedicated to: All who agree with me that Inuyasha and Kagome are all about the little things.

Edit: 08.11.02 - 1st and 2nd chapters have been combined since there was no reason for them to be seporate. The end of the original part two will be the begining to an edited part 3rd chapter wich was perviously posted, but is now being re-written since it sucked. I know where I'm going with this, but writters block has been making things difficult. I am not liking most of my writting these days. Positive comments and constructive critisism welcome. 

Disclaimer: I do not own characters. Don't sue me, you won't get a lot. And I refuse to make any promices about frequent updates, because. . well, I just won't. It's probably safer that way.

~Ki'dra~   
kidra@livejournal.com  
--------------------------------------

Part 1  


The sky is blue, the grass is green, and the sun a lovley shade of bright. With the birds singing, the land animals frolicking, tt would make a rather nice painting. Complete with two brightly dressed humanoids laying on the ground, observing what would likley be two dark splotches on canvas. . . if it were a painting, that is. 

Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome, who was laying on her stomach, her head resting on her overlapping hands, one foot swaying in the air slightly, and the other laying lazily on the ground behind her. For a second the corners of his mouth threatened to rise slightly at the sight of her, wich for some reason seemed comical in a way he couldn't put a finger on, but he promptly put his usual look of "peevishness with the world in general" back on his face, and returned his attention to where Kagome's was focused. A Hoshi who for once in what seemed like a very long time was keeping his hands to himself and the youki exterminator who didn't seem to mind his company. This situation could change at any moment now, but all was well for the time being. They had been talking for quite some time, but neither of their spies could hear the topic of discussion. Kagome sighed slightly and muttered something barley audible even to Inuyasha about the atmosphere around the talking pair.

Inuyasha looked at her with a a puzzled expression, with a thought: what the heck is this atmosphere she keeps mentioning anyway?

"Umm. . . Kagome?" he asked in a quiet, and slightly confused voice.

"Hummm?"

"You never did explain what you mean by that. . . Atmosphere, I mean," He said quietly, but in a tone that hinted he could very easily become defensive at any time. Kagome seemed to sense this, and thought over her answer to him carefully.

"Well. . . um," she pulled herself on her elbows instead of laying flat, and looked thoughtful for a bit. She wasn't too sure how to explain it to him in a way she'd be able to keep a straight face through. She took a deep breath, before she began. Maybe she'de learn something good from this. . .

"Y- you got to spend time alone with Kikyo. . back before Naraku interfered, ne?" she asked nervously, but kept a small smile on her face. She didn't feel daring enough to look at Inuyasha, who was quite surprised to hear Kagome mention Kikyo at all. It was almost a pang in his stomach at the mention of her name. All he could do for a few seconds was nod at her dumbly. 

"Uuum, a little bit. . . not that anything happened," he said uncerainly, then wondered to himself why he felt the need to tell Kagome the last part of the statement. He noticed Kagome's expression lighten some though. . . 

"Did you ever felt like there was no one else in the world but you two? I guess that's the best way to describe it. . . " She said smiling at him, then quickly added "That's what people tell me anyway," as she looked away, back to Sango and Miroku and sighed a little bit. Ignoring the uncertain look on Inuyasha's face, and an uncertain feeling that was building up inside, she continued, quieter than before "When everything else going on doesn't matter, even if it's just for a few minutes?" she asked him quietly, not looking his way. She closed her eyes, willing herself to be strong. She didn't want to make a scene, not now. . . they had been having such a relaxing day.

Inuyasha thought about her words for a moment, not noticing her change in behavior. He remembered Kikyo climbing out of the boat and stumbling into his arms in a momentary lapse of grace. At the time, he never wanted to let her go, though she had eventually squirmed her way out of his arms. A vage memory oh how Kagome had embraced HIM after she had been suck in her time for a bit crossed his mind as well. He wondered if these situations were what she ment, since he could remember feeling very at ease with his surroundings as the time, after all. A small smirk graced his face. Kagome barely herd him as he let out a humph sound, which was probably as close as Inuyasha would get to a chuckle.

"N- nani?" She asked snapping to face him, all sullen emotions forgotten for now. "What's so funny?" She asked a little louder , making him jump, and his white hair seemed to be standing on end. . or, at least it would have been if it was shorter. His mind was tring to come up with a good answer. He did not find one.

"Shut up, they'll hear you," he said instead, giving her a half-menacing look as he lay down to observe them some more, and in the process, ending up closer to Kagome than he had meant to. He sighed, and inched a little bit away from her. She was giving him a look, he could feel her eyes in the side of his face. He glanced nervously to her. "Nani yo?"

"You think I'm some kind of idiot, don't you?"

"I never said that!" He shot back in a quieter than normal, but still in an annoyed voice. 

"You didn't have to," Kagome stated flatly. She stared back at Miroku and Sango, but didn't really seem to see them, she was feeling a little angry now. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair as a it of it fell into his face more than normal with the way they were sitting.

And neither one of them said a thing for quite a while, though each was very much aware of the other.

Three.

Two.

One.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes to her small form.

Kagome looked at him just in time to meet his eyes, and she smirked at him, as he looked away quickly. She would have broken eye contact herself if he hadn't first, she admitted to herself. But she reached over and pulled a lock of white hair to make him face her in some kind of daring victory move.

"Eeeh?" Was the only response to this action he could muster. And she smiled at this. 

"You don't understand people at all." 

"What is there to understand?" He asked, a low growl in his throat muffling his words slightly. Kagome looked sad for a second. She let his hair go, sat up, then let her arms hug her knees to her chest. His eyes widened, 'please dont cry' he thought. 

"You're so harsh Inuyasha. . ." She began, "Sometimes. . . I-" 

"You what?" he asked irratibly, not sure about the answer he may recieve.

"I- It doesn't really matter," She said simply, thinking he might drop the conversation. She should have known better.

"What doesn't matter?!" Kagome cringed slightly at the tone he was using with her.

"I told you. . . it's nothing!" He narrowed his eyes, and his mouth twisted into an o-shape that mouths donit often make.

"I'm not asking you anything anymore!"

"Well if you did I wouldn't tell you!"

"Feh!"

By now Kagome was up and wandering away from the dog-eared hanyo, making a rather unplesent face, when she ran into Sango and Miroku, almost litterally. She had just barely avoided collision, and looked up to see two faces, one showing concern, and the other amusement. Kagome wonderd when they had come back, she had been watching them just a few minutes ago. 

"Kagome-" but she continued her annoyed stalk back to Kaede's hut, not really seeming to hear Sango, "-chan?" She glanced at Miroku, who gestured to where Inuyasha was sitting.

"Oooh" She said.

"Another arguement," he agreed.  


Kagome looked over her shoulder as she walked away from the group. Sango seemed to be giving Inuyasha a dirty look of sorts, and Miroku looked thoughtfull over the situation. Part of Kagome hoped her comrads were giving him an earfull. She reasoned that it would serve him right. The girl took a deep breath before letting it out in a huff. 'Inuyasha can be so moody,' she thought to herself. Part of her argued that she had little place to say so, but shruged that off. 

"Kagome!" came a happy child-like screech, and a small fluffy youki launched itself into Kagome's arms.

"Ohyaho, Shippo-chan," Kagome said with a smile as she looked at him, "Where have you been, anyway?"

He smiled as he remembered speeking with Kaede about Kagome and a certain white-haired Hanyo. "Kaede needed help with her herbs," he lied. Shippo then pulled out a moderate sized claw, wich looked like it may have been attached to a rat at one time. "I found this!" he said happily. Kagome made a face of uncertainty at his new found toy. She knew he could use it for something later, but didn't want to think about where it came from and giggeled nervously.

"Heheh. . . Th- that's good Shippo-chan!" Shippo just giggled for a bit as Kagome wandered in the direction of Kaede's hut.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome paused then gestured behind her in his general direction.

"Still relaxing," she said with a small amount of spite in her voice.

"He was being a selfish jerk again, wasn't he?" Shippo asked seriously. Kagome only laughed at the question, and patted his head.

"Not exactly. It's not a big deal Shippo," he just looked at her, not entirly sure about her reasons for defending the Hanyo as much as she did. . . Though he had more than a few suspisions. To his credit, the seemingly innocent child did not voice these thoughts. At least she wasn't angry enough to hop in the well, he thought happily.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was being bombarded with questions. Miroku was really starting to work his last nerve. So far there had been several mentions to Kikyo, and a bit of poking fun at Inuyasha for having the emotional mindset of a 16 year old. Needless to say, Inuyasha's temperament was not at it's best. Then Sango, who had been rather quiet until now, asked the question that would push him over the edge. 

"You don't understand people, ne Inuyasha?" Her tone had been polite enough, but since it was almost a direct quote from Kagome. . .

"Shut your mouth! BOTH of you!" he yelled out, than leapt away from the scene. Sango's brown eyes, now the size of saucers, never before betrayed as much surprise as they did right then. She regretted joining in on him now, and gave Miroku an icey glare. Miroku only pretended not to notice, though he could almost hear her thoughts, 'look what happened because of you.' 

"Must have been some argument," he said, stepping closer to the demon huntress, "I'm so glad you don't make me that angry. . ." he mumbled while reaching for Sango's backside. This action was shortly followed by the Hiraikotsu making firm contact with the monk's head. 

"A shame I can't say the same in return, Hoshi-sama," She said flatly, then stalked off mumbling as his eyebrow and hand twitched. "Yare yare. . ."

  
----------End Part 1------------------   


Note: Yare yare = Something to the effect of 'how troublesome,' according to a fan-sub of Slayers I once saw. It may not be a term Sango would use in the manga or show, since she's rather polite, and I can't promice this phrase is polite at all. . . But it seemed fitting for the situation.

Plot in next chappie! Yay?  


  


  



	2. Ok, Now a REAL Begining?

--------------------------------------  
The Little Things

Chapter 2 Dedicated: My oneesama, who keeps making me push off writting this so I can write script for her work in progress. That bitch. :P

Oh my gosh, I wasn't expecting so many positive comments to part 1. I was barely expecting to get any, actually. Well. . . here's part two. . . I bet this is good practice for me. ::sniffels:: It's been so long since I've written! As always, go easy on this worthless one? Oh yeah, my spell checker doesn't work (heh, I deleated the system dictonary, rendering the feature useless. . . yeah, I'm foolish) and I spell quite horribly, just to warn you.

~Ki'dra~   
kidra@attbi.com

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. But I do have a rather cute Inuyasha plush who's a foot tall. Heh. You can't have him either. This odd little story is mine though.

--------------------------------------

Kagome was currently in the process of finding the towels she had packed. Shippo watched her in silence as she tossed the contents of her bag in random directions. 'Likley a result of her fight with Inuyasha,' he figured. She wasn't feeling her cleanest as it was, but she needed something to take the edge off of her nerves after the morning's interactions with Inuyasha. She sighed happily as she found the thick towels in the bottom of her bag, and also grabbed a change of clothes, a simple black blouse and a knee lengthed skirt in navy-blue. Not forgetting her soap and shampoo, she headed off to the river, hoping it was getting dark enough for some privacy.

As she made her way down, she wondered where Inuyasha was. He seemed to have been avoiding her slightly since their mini-arguement. She had seen him once or twice, usually leaving as she came closer. A small sigh escaped her as she wondered if he was still angry at her. 'Like it's my fault he doesn't understand. . . baka Inuyasha,' she thought solemly to herself.   


"Oh well, time to get clean!" She chirped to herself as she droped her towels in a safe spot, the proceded to enter the cool water. After the usual cleaning rituals, and many reflective thoughts that wandered through her head for a half an hour later or so, she was feeling quite a bit better, and got out of the water. She absent-mindedly looked over the wrinkled skin of her fingers as she dried herself enough to get dressed and return to the village. 

She wasn't too sure when it ocured that she was no longer alone, but at one point she realized she was sitting with Miroku and Sango, when they fianally snapped her out of her daydream.

"Kagome-chan?"

Came a soft voice with a matching smile, followed shortly by Miroku's.

"Kagome-sama, If you are so worried," he began while gesturing over his sholder, "Inuyasha has been brooding at the Go-Shin-Boku most of the day."

"Ano. . . Who said I was worried?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Aaah-" and "Kagome-chan. . ." were Miroku and Sango's rerspective replies. Kagome hoped up anyway.

"Can't let him sulk all day, now can I?" She stated brightly before making a quick walk to the sacred tree. As soon as she was out of ear-shot, she added to herself "I'm getting good at being a peace maker, aren't I?" and sighed comicaly. 

In a few short minutes, she stood at the base of the Holy tree, and looked up to see Inuyasha purched on a limb several yards abover her. She doubted she had actually snuck up on the hanyo's sence of smell, so didn't bother with a warning voice. "Inu~yasha!" 

Kagome waited a second before she saw him turn his head slighty to reguard her. When he did she worked her way from there. "Why don't you come down?" No responce. Kagome sighed, and gave a mildly annoyed look to her companion who was sulking in the tree. As much as it would annoy him to mention it, Kagome desided on a sure-fire tactic. "You wouldn't want to end up stuck up there as a human tonight, would you?" 

"Keh!" was the only answer she recieved. 

'It's a start. . .' Kagome thought to herself just as he landed in front of her.

"You're awfully noisy tonight," He stated simply. Kagome smiled, but his expression darkened slightly at the sight of it, "What's that look for?"

"Nothing at all. . ."

"Eeeh?" Kagome merely grabed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the village.

"Really Inuyasha, you're reading way too much into a simple smile."

"Nothing from you is as simple as it seems," he said simply. 

"Honto?" She asked before giggeling. She really wasn't sure how he ment it, but something about the statement made her happy. . . Though a voice in her head kept telling her he didn't mean to flatter her. She tugged on his arm once more before they fianally headed back to Kaede's hut.  


Several hours later Inuyasha sat cross legged on the floor of Kaede's hut staring blankly into the fire that warmed his sleeping comrads. The fire reflected off of his black hair and dark eyes with a reddish glow that made him look much older than normal. Though that was most likley because the dark expression that always seemed to occupy his features when he was human. But tonight the look was much darker, and more broody than usual. Shippo was cuddled up next to Kagome, and sound asleep. Inuyasha doubted anything less obvious than a maontain falling out of the sky would awaken the child. As that thought crossed his mind, he made a face that can only be described as a snarl. Inuyasha's mood was quite miserable tonight.

He looked over the group, pausing on Kagome for a second. Though his last nerve refused to relax for him even now as he innocently observed Kagome, for a second he forgot about the growing uncomfortable feeling in his chest. She always seemed so fragile when she was asleep, even when she was muttering or being restless. Inuyasha let out a huff when he realized what he was contemplating. He had grown accustomed to the idea that kept poping up in his mind that she ment more to him than he was willing to admit to anyone else. But even after all this time, part of him was still unsure how to handle the changes that have occured over time between them. The uncertainty was mostly the part of him who still felt responsible for Kikyo's fate. Though he no longer mocked himself for the fact he easily fell victim to everything that kept happening around him, he still denied many things that were true when confronted by his traveling companions. Inuyasha was broken from his thoughts when he herd Kirara growling as she stared at the hut's entrance for the third time tonight. 

"Damn, again?" he asked in a quiet, semi smooth voice that he usually had in this form. He looked at the demon cat, who had not taken up her larger fourm, as he grabbed his sword on instinct. He walked to the door and looked outside again. He looked back to Kirara who only blinked at him in responce. On his good days, he trusted the youkai's instincts as much as his own, and even more so tonight. But now he was really starting to wonder. But he knew something wasn't right tonight, even his dulled human sences could feel it, hence the bad mood. Kirara looked at him quizzically. . . it seemed she was just as confused as he was. He considered waking the others up, but eventually decided against it. Several hours and two more Kirara false alarms later everyone was awake and restless without his help anyway.  


"I don't like this," he said quietly while looking over his shoulder. Miroku remained silent as well as Sango. They didn't seem to notice anything. kagome wasn't noticing the aura of Shikon fragments either. Sango patted Kirara while making a quizzical face.  


Miroku, Sango and Kirara had ventured outside keeping their eyes open for whatever it was that seemed to be lurking in the shadows. Inuyasha and Kagome had also wandered into the night, though Kagome had chosen to sit with her back against the hut, and she watched Inuyasha walk around in circles. She knew he was just nervous, though he'de never admit it. However, in her sleep deprived state he was making her more than a little dizzy. When she voiced this, Inuyasha only made a mocking tone, then flopped onto the ground. Inuyasha didn't feel any more relaxed.

Kagome simply offered him a warm smile as she listened to him ponder what was going on.   


"Kanna?" She asked simply, not coheriant enough to form a more detailed inquiry. He looked thoughtfull for a moment as he remembered a few previous encounters with the white haired girl.   


"Hope not. . . Just because Kagura hasn't said anything to Naraku about my human night, that doen't mean Kanna would do the same," he said looking anbnoyed. Kagome nodded as she stood up. Inuyasha almost frowned, wondering if he was really such bad company. But he shruged it off easilly enough. 

"Oi! Where are you off to Kagome?"

Kagome smiled over her shoulder at him, but started walking, "I'm just going to ask if they've seen anything, Inuyasha. . ." She said in a tired, but friendly tone.

"Oooh." he said and tensed up some more.

"I'll just be a minute," she said with a giggle as a bizzare thought came into her mind. Is Inuyasha scared of the dark on his human days? 'Be serious Kagome, even if Inuyasha admitted to expierancing fear, he'de never be scared of the dark.' She could see Sango up ahead with Kirara inspecting a random tree. It seemed that Sango attempting to see if she could pick up any kind of non-human energies. Kagome guessed from the look of concentration still present on her companion's features that, like before, she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. When she felt a hand on her lower back, Kagome turned to slap Miroku but was surprised to see that no one was there at all. "Miroku?" She asked quietly into the night, while backing away without thinking about it.

"I'm over here Kagome-sama. . ." Miroku said appearing near Sango.   


"Th. . . Then who is ove here?!" She said as she took a step to her friends.   


The last thing she herd was Sango's scream of "Kagome-chan!!" before her world went black. 

Sango and Miroku stood speechless after watching her friend seemed to vanish into thin air. No magical flash of light, or anything to describe to the others. She hopped on to Kirara's back who has transformed into her larger self not long before Kagome vanished.  


"Come on Hoshi-sama. . . We've got to get back to Inuyasha!" he nodded dumbly as he hoped on.

"Ha- have YOU ever seen anything like that?" Songo only shook her head.

  
----------End Part 2------------------

Sorry about the slightly shorter chapter. 


End file.
